


You Know What, Kitten?

by MageUnderground (Rhaenyrra)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Beach Sex, F/F, Foreplay, Love, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaenyrra/pseuds/MageUnderground
Summary: Isabela and Merrill have a date on the beach.





	

The moon was big and brilliant white, nestled in the cushion of darkest night high above the pair resting in the sand below. The crisp cool of the evening had chased away any lingering clouds from the day and left only clear skies, a perfect uniform canvas on which thousands of twinkling stars painted dazzling constellations. Her eyes were wide and inquisitive as she traced over them with an attentive gaze, looking but not really seeing the portraits the heavens had placed there. She had, after all, much more important things to be thinking about. 

Her shoes lay somewhere in the sand behind her with the britches she had been wearing, tangled up in her companions pair of thigh-high leather boots and left abandoned unceremoniously in a pile in their haste to have the garments removed. Both women sat in their small-clothes, tunics tucked under them to cushion course sand from soft skin, legs stretched out languidly towards the sea. Merrill squirmed as the ocean lapped eagerly against her toes; the water had warmed under the hot Kirkwall sun, blissfully unaffected by the chill that slunk into the city with the rise of the moon every evening. Salty foam left kisses across her soles, a brilliant sheen of silver capping deep purple waves as the tide pulled the rippling mass's shoreline ever closer to where the pair was perched.

Goose-pimples poked at her flesh with rising insistence, and she eyed the smooth, dark limbs of her companion jealously. Isabela's hair tumbled behind her as she tilted her face upwards towards the moon, letting its bright fingers dust her high cheekbones and the tip of her nose in a delicate glow that made the woman appear to be shining from within. Her full lips were parted slightly, greedily pulling at the salty sea air, filling her senses with the smothering thickness of the shore's atmosphere. Her legs were longer than Merrill's, and the water lapped up to her shapely calves, leaving the skin to shine wetly. The elf found her own lips open in – what? Jealousy? That she may be tasted so fully as Isabela did the salt against her tongue? That she may taste in kind? 

Her eyes flicked back to the water stretching out forever before them, stars glittering between each ripple's peak. Their sound was overwhelming, drowning out the shouts and rumbles of nearby Kirkwall, the whisper of the trees as wind brushed gently through the leaves, even the call of the wildlife that inhabited the sea's shores; yet even louder than the endless crashing of heavy waves was each of Isabela's deep breaths. Her tongue brushed against the back of her teeth restlessly. 

Merrill turned back, unable to keep herself from staring at her companion. She watched as Isabela's breasts rose and fell in a mesmerizing pattern, admiring the chords pushing at her neck, her collar bones protruding with insistence at her earthen skin. 

“You're staring, kitten,” She grinned. Her teeth were sharp and white. Merrill flushed hot with embarrassment, knowing that her cheeks must be red as apples. 

“Sorry, I'm sorry,” She murmured, glancing down at her wiggling toes. 

“I didn't say I minded,” Isabela's voice was always somehow louder than Merrill could ever hope to make hers, and though these words were no exception, the elf somehow thought that she was the only person in the whole world that could hear them. Isabela's eyes were locked onto her own, her chestnut brown meeting Merril's own chocolate, something hovering gently and unobtrusively between them. Merrill dug her fingers into the sand, feeling the cool crunch of a thousand tiny grains between them. Without realizing it, she was on her feet, Isabela's hands gently pulling off the tunic she still wore, exposing warm tattooed skin to the cool night air; her nipples were hard buds that peaked perky breasts. She shivered, though the cold was hardly bothering her. 

Isabela's hands began working at her own attire, but the elf stopped her, pulling at the drawstrings of the white garment that she was so used to seeing the pirate in. Large, full breasts fell free as Merrill worked at the strings of the corset, her finger's somehow knowing how to continue despite her mind's preoccupation. The piece fell away, revealing all the peaks and valleys of Isabela's bare flesh, smooth and perfect in the dim light of secluded beach; puckered scars dotted skin in places, pulling across ample curves. The elf ran her fingers across each one, sliding softly against the woman's arms, her stomach, her plump thighs, barely touching the gentle ripples, exploring the features of this new world. Her nipples were hard, chocolate dimes, begging the eyes and minds attention as Merrill carefully skirted her breasts. 

Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks and Merrill's fingers touched those too, eventually finding their way across the full lips she had been admiring minutes ago. Hot breath gathered on her fingertips and she slid one across Isabela's bottom lip, dragging the moisture across her chin before finally dropping her hands to her sides. 

She pulled back her shoulders, offering her own form for Isabela's inspection. The other woman's fingers were rough, calloused in places from her more physical work as they trailed the seems of Merrill's tattoos, harder and more insistent against the skin than Merrill's had been. They meandered to the elf's small breasts, tracing circles around her nipples, sending small quiver's through her slim frame. She made small fists of her hands, clenching and clenching, her fingernails digging into her palms. 

Isabela's hands were hot too as they pushed against her, feeling their way first down the gentle arch of her back, then to her hips, then down down down to her thighs, gently forcing them apart. Her toes curled into the sand as she shifted her feet, sinking her lower; already she had to stare up at Isabela, who's face hovered tantalizingly before her. They were close enough that the smell of cinnamon on her breath overwhelmed the scent of the sea behind. The woman's eyes were half closed, lids heavy, her long lashes fluttering as her hands ran along the sensitive skin of Merrill's inner thigh. That touch was all she could feel, heat from within banishing the cold without. Isabela's face was all she could see, the scent of her all she could smell, the soft catch of her breath as one long finger found Merrill all she could hear. Her entire body thrummed in anticipation, her limbs somehow both stiff with longing, and also not even a part of her anymore. Everything was Isabela.

She ran along the length of Merrill, deep into the lush, dark hair that covered her there, stroking at her gently. The elf gave an involuntary whimper and her hands leaped upwards, though to grasp at nothing in particular. They found their way into Isabela's hair, even as the woman's other hand found its way to one of Merrill's breasts. Their faces were inches apart, and Merrill knew that her lips must be parted as Isabela's were, hungry, needy, insistent. She slunk closer to the woman so that their pelvises were almost pressed together, their lips grazed. 

With a sudden jerk, Isabela was inside of her, filling her, stroking her. Unable to stop herself any longer, Merrill pressed her lips into the other woman's, moaning involuntarily against their heat. She parted them willingly, her tongue darting forward in rabid hunger, eager to taste the cinnamon on Isabela's own. They kissed, meeting again an again under the light of the moon, Isabela's tongue tracing against the elf's own, eager to explore, to learn. It was not the awkward kiss of first time lovers, though they were, but the knowing kiss of one mouth made for another. 

It felt like hours before Isabela pulled back, her hands leaving burning brands where they had been touching moments before, though Merrill knew it had been only seconds. Wordlessly the pirate took one of the elf's hands and pulled, leading her into the ocean beyond. Warm water welcomed them, hugging their thighs, their hips, their waists as they waded forward, Isabela leading the pair into its depths. Her breasts began to float as the water lapped up against them, and Merrill sunk forward, wrapping her own mouth against one hard peak, overcome with jealousy at the soft touch of the sea. Salt met her tongue, as well as hot flesh. Isabela moaned. Eagerly, Merrill's hands found her, sliding down to the place she had been yearning to explore for so long. 

“You know what Kitten?” She whispered into the empty night. Merrill's mouth was too busy to answer. “I think I love you.” She wrapped her legs around Merrill's waist, and the two women embraced as the sea held their weight, locked in each others arms till long after the dawn had come.


End file.
